


Punished by My Professor

by DiaryOfMilo



Series: Milo's Diary [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo
Summary: Milo gets in trouble with one of his professors and needs to be punished.
Series: Milo's Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145
Kudos: 16





	Punished by My Professor

Dear Diary,

Today, one of my professors called me over after class and told me to meet him at his office. He locked the door behind me, and said I had done very poorly on the last exam, and that bad boys that get bad grades need to be punished.

He bent me over his desk and pulled down my pants, and he spanked me so hard my ass is still red and sore. Then he spit in my hole, and he pushed a dildo into me. The dildo wasn’t really that big but it still hurt so much, and I cried out, tried to push him off me, but he only pushed the dildo deeper into me. He kept fucking me with it, just watching it go in and out of me. When he finally took out the dildo I thought the punishment was done, but then I heard him open his zipper, and he spit again in my hole and pushed his fat cock inside me so slowly I could feel every inch of him stretching my ass open.

He grabbed my hips, digging his nails in, and he fucked me so hard I thought he would split me in half. He said "I know you like this you little slut. I know you've been fucking around with the other professors" and, well... he's not wrong Diary. When he wrapped his hand around my hard, leaking cock I just couldn’t pretend anymore. My whimpers turned to moans, and I came so hard, spilling my cum all over his desk.

He fucked me harder after I came, covering my mouth because I was getting louder and he didn’t want us to get caught. He whispered in my ear "shut up and be a good little slut." My cock was really sensitive but he kept stroking me, kept me hard and aching. I wanted his cum inside me so bad Diary but instead he pulled out and forced me to my knees while he stroked himself to completion. He pushed his cock into my mouth, and his only command was "swallow" and I did. I drank every drop of his hot, salty cum. "Good boy" he said, and patted me on the head, "now get the fuck out of my office." I got dressed quickly (with my cock still hard) and made for the door. My professor unlocked it and opened it for me, and before I walked out he said "congratulations on the A Milo, keep up the good work" and closed the door behind me.


End file.
